Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2015
12:09 Hello/ 06:46 Oh god. 06:58 Hi 06:58 Wikia-Critic 06:58 Hi! 06:58 So I've thought I may try Binding of Isaac 06:58 I have three questions: 06:58 wut are they? 06:58 1) Is it offensive to non-christians? (I've heard a lot of controversy about that, specially muslims and jews) 06:59 2) Do you like pie? 06:59 3) Is your photo Link? 06:59 1) It depends if you let it offend you or not. Otherwise, it may - I'm not quite sure how though :/ 07:00 2) Yes, I would if I have ever tried pie. 07:00 I'm really strong to offensive stuff- other than those terrorist jokes 07:00 I never ate pie too ;( 07:00 3) My picture is Link's statue if you play the "Elegy of Emptiness" 07:00 Ok. 07:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTSFsGUlJzg I FOUND MY WEDDING SONG! 07:01 Well not really xD 07:01 k 07:01 W-C 07:01 There is something 07:01 I must tell you 07:01 yeah? 07:01 I was walking today 07:01 I saw a person 07:01 He acted very weird. 07:02 He walked in the street with a sniper rifle 07:02 And was sleeping 07:02 Also, it was a green light 07:02 He was obviously possessed by BEN DROWNED. 07:02 He was in a police chace 07:02 Hmmm. 07:02 the cops died while he was using the sniper as a regular gun 07:02 Sleepwalking much? 07:02 I wanted to be that good person 07:02 And went in the grocery 07:02 Because he went there 07:02 He stole a dorito pack 07:02 Nacho 07:02 Then 07:02 And then- 07:02 Got an Mt. Dew 07:03 OMG HE DISRESPECTED DORITO AND MT. DEW 07:03 And broke it on some idiot's head 07:03 ...wow 07:03 and I'm assuming that idiot is me? 07:03 He then dipped a dorito with some Mt. Dew 07:03 And got a needle and took his eye out 07:03 Then placed it in the dorito's middle 07:03 You know what that means.. 07:03 (dung dung dung) 07:03 (Darude - Sandstorm playing) 07:04 Wow. 07:04 So he tried to remove his sight? 07:04 No 07:04 Not his own eye 07:04 The person he killed's 07:04 ... 07:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6120QOlsfU Chill out with some of this music 07:04 He then grabbed a mallet and made the eye flat 07:04 If it was a she, it must've been Sakuto. 07:04 Sakuto would make "Mashed Eye" :3 07:05 And placed it in the Dorito dipped with Mountain Dew 07:05 "placed it in 07:05 What even? 07:05 It made something 07:05 So apparently the Dorito could fit a FLAT EYE inside it. 07:05 He played Darude - Sandstorm 07:05 It lasted 13:37 07:06 And then called it swag 07:06 ... 07:06 u w0t m8 07:06 Then walked up to me 07:06 I was scared 07:06 I rek my skhool 07:06 He told me 07:06 THAT HE WAS SECRETLY PUFFYMUFFINS ? 07:06 "guess what this is" 07:06 I ran to my house 07:06 HYPNO1337? 07:06 And came to this chat 07:06 It turned out it's... 07:06 A dorito with a flat eye in the center 07:06 me :O 07:06 So I came on chat to ask you 07:07 What was that thing? 07:07 hhmmm. 07:07 I knew it had to do with satan 07:07 It's not Peridot 07:07 "A dorito with a flat eye in the center" 07:08 He might have mistaken the Tails Doll Summoning Ritual (drawing Tails Doll) with something else like the Bill Cipher Summoning Ritual. 07:08 He then told me about Bill Cipher and Peridot 07:08 He could have been curious if they could actually exist for some damn reason when the answer is obvious. 07:08 w:c:su:Peridot 07:08 He then pointed at his head 07:08 Meaning it has to do with his head! 07:09 This is easy. 07:09 Bill Cipher was trying to possess him via his brain. 07:09 If Bill Cipher is even real. 07:09 Or maybe it was a prank. 07:09 It's definitely a prank. 07:10 I later found out that 666 was the amount of doritos he plans to make. 07:10 OH I KNEW IT! 07:10 oMG OMG 07:10 IT'S 07:10 ILLUMINATI 07:10 ... 07:10 Illuminati has to do with Peridot's head 07:10 AND I'M ILLUMINATI 07:10 A dorito with mountain dew is green 07:10 An eye is flat to make the illuminati eye 07:10 He was refusing to use the American Dollar 07:10 Bill Cipher and Peridot 07:11 ... 07:11 anywayz 07:11 I have something to talk to you about. 07:12 ? 07:12 You know Hypno? 07:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdoCugQkcSg (CURSING) 07:12 Yeah 07:12 1) Why is he gone right now? 07:13 2) Do you hate his OP characters? 07:13 Yea 07:13 1) IDK 07:13 ... 07:14 kk] 07:12 Yeah 07:12 1) Why is he gone right now? 07:13 2) Do you hate his OP characters? 07:13 Yea 07:13 1) IDK 07:13 ... 07:14 kk] 07:20 WinterMagnet PING 07:20 > 07:20 ? 06:51 WMag is gone 06:52 yeah :D 06:52 k 06:52 We can do it on global :) 06:53 Ja! 06:53 K 06:53 k 06:53 I'll continue. 06:53 MEEEEEEEEEE- ok this is getting annoying 06:53 ...and then WMag joins. 06:53 EXACTLY why I never try to say these things. 06:54 OR type etc. 06:54 you get the point 06:54 WMag , let me explain 06:54 ? 06:54 MultiPM isn't working, so we have to use global to continue the RP 06:54 man this multi-type acts like an anus a lot XD 06:54 The idea of Cacti Mercenaries is starting to rot.. 06:54 True :/ 06:54 How so? 06:54 @PT 06:55 :( 06:55 I agree with RS. 06:55 Using them threedays in an RP 06:55 So? 06:55 That's just like saying using a evil group of people in every RP makes them bad. 06:55 The idea of mushroom magnet and melon criminals is starting to rot 06:56 And the seriousness of them 06:56 AND HEISTS 06:56 I don't use it 99/100 the day 06:56 Heists are rare 06:56 1 per month 06:56 YOU USE THEM EVERY DAY 06:56 the idea of Courtesy Foodiggity is starting to rot 06:56 And they always rob something 06:56 tracey? 06:56 ALWAYH 06:56 inkling? 06:56 blaze? 06:56 heat man? 06:56 I agree with RS. 06:56 That's broken now. 06:56 YES 06:56 I am a spice-of-life person 06:56 JUST RP FOR GODS SAKE 06:56 i am illuminati confirmed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:57 I'M GETTING IRRITATED BY THIS 06:57 OK LOOK 06:57 IN AN RP 06:57 EVERYONE HERE EXCEPT YOU, WMAG , LIKE THR CACTUS SQUAD 06:57 OKAY 06:57 THE MOST MUST BE PLEASE 06:57 D 06:57 RNADOMZ 06:57 I LIKE THE CACTI SQUAD 06:57 BUT THEY ARE ROTTING 06:57 WE'RE NOT PvZ CHAT WIKI, WE'RE PvZRP 06:57 HOW ABOUT 06:57 WE ROLL A DICE 06:57 NUFF' SAID 06:57 WITH MANY RPS 06:57 AND THE WINNER RP WINS 06:58 Nah. 06:58 what about my new PT variant :c 06:58 Oka 06:58 VOTES 06:58 CACTUS SQUAD RAID FOR MY 06:58 Lets try and actually PLEASE most of the RPers. 06:58 THOU SHALL BE RAIDED BY THY JELLY REBELLION 06:59 How about.. 06:59 CACTI VS. PEAS 06:59 :D F 06:59 :D 06:59 Don't steal my idea, WMag ! 06:59 GUYS VOTE 06:59 I AND WMAG VOTE 06:59 * WinterMagnet places tape on W-C's mouth 06:59 Cacti vs. Peas? (1) 06:59 YOU DIDN'T, PT 06:59 Cacti Mercenary Raid (2) 06:59 Random RP (3) 06:59 1 06:59 1 06:59 I vote 1 07:00 Okay! 07:00 oh boy... 07:00 (cactus) ; am g 07:00 BECAUSE IT'S MY DAMN IDEA WHICH PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE 07:00 IT'S RARE :O 07:00 ()cactus: i farget tha braket 07:00 (cactus) : woot woot 07:00 (cactus) ; gat in pozzition bais 07:00 Poppy: I wonder what's going on elsewhere... 07:00 cf3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:00 Another Cactus: wow 07:00 .. 07:00 hI 07:00 WHAT'S WITH MY DAMN INTERNET?! 07:01 oi 07:01 Another cactus: You're not even the leader 07:01 Futurita: ALRIGHT, CACTI. WE MUST HOLD OFF THOSE PEAS! 07:01 (cactus) : ya i am ladder of mafia 07:01 (cactus) ; futurita sthu 07:01 (cactus) ; i am bawz 07:01 Poppy: I hope there's no trouble ahead... especially not for me or sis... 07:01 Futurita:..... Banectus. 07:01 (cactus) : *holds her uzi she found in the mafia base* 07:01 Sonya : wh-what are you gonna do to me?, Please let me out... 07:02 Banectus: *breaks Cactus' back* 07:02 W-C: OKAY, PEASHOOTER SQUADRON! WE HAVE PRACTICED RAIDS FOR 10 DAYS! 07:02 (Gatling Pea) : Yeah! 07:02 The Scouts: Yeah! 07:02 (cactus) : *Dies because she learned the name called "Futurita" 07:02 well fk it i'm going to play some agar.io 07:02 W-C: Scouts, spy on the cacti. 07:03 W-C: Gatling Pea, once we gather enemy info, strike while they're unsuspecting with their weakness. 07:03 The Scouts: *they spy on the cacti and get killed instantly* 07:03 Futurita: Stupid peas... 07:03 (Gatling) : Alright, sir! 07:03 W-C: Hey, and if the scouts fail, I always have my backup secret spy cameras. 07:04 (Fire Pea) : Sooo. 07:04 Scout 1: *crawls to the base, dying* Sir... Cacti, killed, me... *dies* 07:04 (Fire Pea) : *In cactus side, despite being a peashooter* I must kill Gatling Pea... 07:04 W-C: In fact, Gatling Pea, get the "Plant Weakness Almanac" and find the cacti's weakness on them. 07:04 Futurita: Miss Dustifer, you will spy on them! 07:04 Sonya : -worried- 07:05 (Gatling Pea) : *Burns his barrets* woohoo, Alright. 07:05 W-C: I will use my anti-spy spray to get rid of Dustifer or any spies. 07:05 Miss Dustifer: *flies out of the base and spies on the base* 07:05 (Gatling Pea) : *Puts a snowball on the barret end, then opens teh Plant Weakness Almanac* 07:05 the* 07:05 (Miss Dustifer is extremely weakened by the anti-cacti spray) 07:05 (Gatling Pea) : Their weakness is... 07:05 Futurita: FP, YOU WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. I SUGGEST SPYING/ASSASSINATION! 07:05 (Gatling Pea) : Read page 42. 07:05 W-C: Leeches? Underworld? 07:05 (Gatling Pea) : We must read page 42! 07:06 W-C: Okay! 07:06 (Repeater) : I think the book meant reading it yourself. 07:06 (Gatling Pea) : Oh. 07:06 Miss Dustifer: *dying, quickly flies away* 07:06 Futurita: STUPID PEASHOOTERS! 07:06 Sonya : -scared- l-let me go you cactus freaks 07:06 Poppy: Sis? You there? I think we're going to be raided... 07:06 (Gatling Pea) : Okay, look 07:06 (Gatling Pea) : We get a bowl of Tubbycustard, 07:06 Futurita: No, Sonya. 07:07 (Gatling Pea) : Then put in it Chicken Nugget and Hot Sauce 07:07 Ben: Tubbycustard! Tubbycustard! 07:07 Ghostly Spike: I'm here! 07:07 Sonya : p-please.... 07:07 (Gatling Pea) : And then put it in the microwave with many peppers on it. 07:07 (Gatling Pea) : Later on, throw an egg and break it in it. Don't cook the egg. 07:07 Ben: I already made Tubbycustard with chicken nuggets and hot sauce! It was put in the microwave with many peppers on it! 07:07 (Gatling Pea) : Then mix the food and you got the mixture. 07:07 Futurita: Then join our army! 07:07 (Gatling Pea) : Grab a spoon and throw it on a Cactus* 07:08 (Fire Pea) : Hey Futurita, back in my GP days, 07:08 Ben: I threw an egg in and broke it! I then mixed it all! 07:08 Ninja Cactus: *disguised as a Peashooter, spying* 07:08 (Fire Pea) : When I was with the peashooters, 07:08 Ben: I was making it for the Slendertubby Challenge! 07:08 (Fire Peashooter) : I knew the Peashooter weakness. 07:08 Sonya : n-no!, I w-want to be back in my h-homeland.. 07:08 Futurita: You did? Awesome! 07:08 (Fire Pea) : Firstly, kill any skrub. 07:08 (Fire Pea) : I killed this one. 07:08 (Fire Pea) : Then, do the knife game 07:08 Poppy: I don't feel good about this.. 07:08 Futurita: Oh, okay. 07:08 (Fire Pea) : Then once done, feed the dead skrub the Knife 07:09 (Fire Pea) : Cook him 07:09 Futurita: Okay. 07:09 (Fire Pea) : And slice the corpse. Put on it some strawberry and cream 07:09 Futurita: Delicious. 07:09 W-C: Heh. I hope FP doesn't know about our old weakness which we conquered. 07:09 :P P 07:09 (Fire Pea) : Eat it and you will win! 07:09 Poppy: Candace. 07:09 Futurita: Okay!- wait a second... 07:10 Ghostly Spike: Yes. 07:10 W-C: *stabbed the ninja cactus to death* DED. 07:10 Ninja Cactus: *dead* 07:10 (Fire Pea) : Ugh... I ate too much of that! 07:10 Sonya : -scared- 07:10 (Fire Pea) : By the way, it makes you have 300+ Peashooter DMG 07:10 07:10 Futurita: Oh. Okay. 07:11 CorruptZombie CorruptJester and CorruptHoarder : -eating pizza- 07:11 Poppy: I think the Peashooters may be planning to kill us. 07:11 Miss Dustifer: Join us and we will free you, Sonya. 07:11 Ghostly Spike: Idiotic Suburbians. *fades away* 07:11 THE GAME PREDICTING FUTURE IS TRUE 07:11 OMG OMG OMG 07:11 PVZ PREDICTED MICHAEL JACKSON'S OVERDOSE 07:12 l000000l 07:12 Poppy: DEFINITELY idiotic. *fades away along with Ghostly Spike* 07:12 Continue 07:12 Futurita: Alright. David, how are the plans going? 07:12 Sonya : n-no... -scared- 07:12 David: Very well, miss! 07:12 (Fire Pea) : *Sitting* I may die.... It was so delicious! 07:12 Miss Dustifer: JOIN US! 07:12 (Fire Pea) : I got many skrubs.. 07:13 (Gatling Pea) : We must build some shacks and stuff. 07:13 Futurita: I can't have you die yet! *jabs a needle full of CN-1 into FP* 07:13 Sonya : I-I don't want to! 07:13 (Fire Pea) : WAIT 07:13 (Fire Pea) : *Dodges, then holds Futurita* I'm a friend1 07:13 Miss Dustifer: *keeps Sonya to the ground with a silk bomb* 07:13 Sonya : EEP! -scared- 07:13 Futurita: CN-1 makes you stronger. Just look at Banectus. 07:13 Banectus: Hello, FP. 07:13 (Fire Pea) : Okay... 07:14 Futurita: *injects CN-1 into FP* I'll be back. I'm making another version of CN-1. *walks away* 07:14 W-C: Uhhhh... 07:14 (Fire Pea) : WOOHOO! 07:15 Sonya : -really scared- 07:15 (Fire Pea) : *Building some cannon shacks for the team* 07:15 Scout 7: *next to WC* How are the plans, sir? 07:15 (Fire Pea) : *Builds some fake Peashooters* 07:15 (Fire Pea) : *Programs them to trigger the cannons* 07:15 Futurita: Excellent job, FP. You are the true Mega Soldier. 07:15 W-C: We need CN-1. That's why I secretly raided the cacti for some- oh, it's going well! 07:15 Banectus: Agreed. 07:15 Scout 7: Wait, I studied CN-1. It poisons those who use it! 07:16 Peashooter: *uses it, turning into a Were Pea that eats another Peashooter* 07:16 W-C: Exactly. We need to poison ourselves... using the Poison Heal. 07:16 Scout 7: And random effects. 07:16 W-C: Random effects? Lets see... 07:16 W-C: All of the random effects are positive. 07:16 Scout 7: Yes, but memory loss often occurs. 07:17 Sonya : s-someone help me 07:17 Were Pea: *suddenly dies* 07:17 W-C: It's worth the risk. 07:17 Miss Dustifer: QUIET, YOU! *stuffs Sonya's mouth with silk* 07:17 Scout 7: I guess, 07:17 W-C: I have a rare boost which prevents memory lost. 07:18 Scout 7: How do you have any of this stuff? 07:18 Poppy: ugh... where am I? The world of black-stuff? 07:18 backw 07:18 Ghostly Spike: *spying on the group, floats back to CSHQ* 07:18 W-C: LOTS of experiments. 07:18 WB 07:18 (Fire Pea) : *Places Gatling Guns of Fire and Ice all over the map* 07:18 Scout 7: Oh, that makes sense. 07:18 Poppy: Nevermind. This is the Pea HQ. 07:18 Futurita: Impressive, FP. 07:18 Poppy: Hey, W-C! Scout 7! How are you? 07:19 Scout 7:..... Who are you? 07:19 Ghostly Spike: FUTURITA, I HAVE DATA! 07:19 (Fire Pea) : That's it! 07:19 Poppy: I'm Poppy and I HATE the Cactus Squad! 07:19 (Fire Pea) : The Peashooters will be boiling in fire. 07:19 Scout 7: I guess. 07:19 SOnya : -scared, her heart-shaped marks on her helmet glow- 07:19 (Gatling Pea) : Come on guys, I got us some armor1 07:19 Poppy: My sister is a ghost which always has a lust for getting revenge on Suburbia. 07:19 Futurita: *laughing evilly* Hehehe. 07:20 Scout 7: Excellent, Gatling Pea! 07:20 (Gatling Pea) : *Gives the team many iron armor* 07:20 (Gatling Pea) : Have this nova beamer. Put it on your mouthrod. 07:20 Futurita: Miss Dustifer, kill the prisoners who don't join us. 07:20 Poppy: Gatling Pea. 07:20 I'M ALMOST 6k EDITS 07:20 Scout 7: *puts the nova beamer on his mouth* 07:20 Poppy: Please don't attack me, I'm innocent! 07:20 :I 07:21 (Gatling Pea) : K 07:21 @randomz ? 07:21 I meant :9 07:21 :O 07:21 W-C: *appears as a prisoner* HI THERE! 07:21 W-C: I magically appeared here because Poppy! 07:21 Futurita: JOIN US OR I KILL YOU! 07:22 Miss Dustifer: *kills a random prisoner* 07:22 (Gatling Pea) : WE START WAR!!!!!! *Shoots a random cactus* 07:22 Ben: *also a prisoner* NEVER. Wait, where is my prison-escaper 3000? 07:22 (Fire Pea) : All Cacti, take cover! *Fires the Fake Peashooter Missiles on all the Peashooters* 07:22 Sonya : -a transparent shield-like thing goes around Sonya- h-huh? 07:22 Cactus Mercenaries: *they hide behind cover* 07:22 Sonya isn't a Cactus neither a Peashooter 07:23 (Gatling Pea) : AAAAAH! 07:23 (Fire Pea) : *Throws a super magnum at Gatling Pea* 07:23 Ben: Don't hog attention, Sonya! 07:23 (Gatling Pea) : AW 07:23 (Gatling Pea) : *Ignites all cannons* 07:23 W-C: What are you doing, Gatling Pea! 07:23 Banectus: *rushes onto the field and breaks a Peashooter's back* 07:23 (Fire Pea) : RISE SLIDE! *Keeps the missiles away from the fakes* 07:23 (Peashooter) : OUCH 07:23 W-C: Nevermind. You're helping. 07:24 (Fire Pea) : *Kills a peashooter* 07:24 Futurita: *takes out a giant handcannon that fires a giant laser at the Pea HQ* 07:24 (Gatling Pea) : OW... 07:24 Sonya : I-I'm protected by.. a shield? -puts her hands on the ball-shield thing- huh, interesting 07:24 (Peashooter) Soldier: *shoots a missile at FP* 07:24 (Fire Pea) : *Fires more missiles* 07:24 David: *stabs a Peashooter* 07:24 (Fire Pea) : NAWOOO 07:24 (Peashooter) Soldier: *rapidly shooting missiles at FP* 07:24 (Fire Pea) : Futurita! I need backup! Get me some cacti! 07:24 Miss Dustifer: *tosses an EMP* 07:25 Futurita: CACTI! 07:25 Cactus Mercenaries: *they help FP* 07:25 (Many Cacti take cover behind the missiles) 07:25 (Peashooter) Elites: *Gun Down the Cacti* 07:25 Poppy: Futurita.. 07:25 Round 2 is Pults vs. Shrooms BTW 07:25 k 07:25 Poppy turns into her shroom form! 07:25 Futurita: Yes, Poppy? 07:25 Yes, I'm that unoriginal! 07:25 Round 3 is Fruits that aren't Cacti vs. Veggeis that aren't Peas 07:26 *The shield bounces it back* 07:26 Round 4 is the winner of 1 vs. 3 07:26 Round 5 is the winner of 4 vs. 2 07:26 Ghostly Spike:..... *kills a random Peashooter with nightmares* 07:26 Round 6 is the loset of 5 vs. winner of 4 07:26 Poppy: Why did you even make the Cactus Squad, you sick little monster? 07:26 Round 7 is winner of 6 vs. 5 (or 4) 07:26 CONTINUE 07:26 Poppy: All you've accomplished is terror over all, and I want to STOP it. 07:27 Futurita: Well, I'll tell you. *stabs Poppy* 07:27 (Peashooter Soldier) : *Takes down all Cacti Mercenaries at the Barricade* 07:27 David, Banectus, Miss Dustifer, Cocoa and Ghostly Spike: *killing Peashooters* 07:27 Cacti: *dead* 07:27 Poppy: *surrounds Futurita with a cyborg-weakening spore* How do you like being partly disabled, cyborg beast? *endures the stab* 07:28 Sonya : -tries to control the ball shield, but looses control and rolls all around her cell- 07:28 (Gatling Pea) : *Gets taken down by a missile* 07:28 (Fire Pea) : *Bombs up many Peashooter Builds* 07:28 (Gatling Pea) : *Snipes down many mercenaries* 07:28 Futurita: Ow. My legs. 07:28 Poppy: Why am I even doing this? Maybe I should just accept that cacti are evil monsters of nature! 07:28 (Fire Pea) : Need assisstance! Get mercenaries! 07:28 (Gatling Pea) : Need help! Get elites! 07:28 Ghostly Spike: *possesses Poppy* Sorry, sis... 07:28 (Repeater) Elites: *Lining up behind the barricade* 07:29 Futurita: CACTI! 07:29 (Fire Pea) : FAST!!!!! 07:29 Elite Cacti: *they help FP* 07:29 Futurita: Happy? 07:29 (Fire Pea) : Okay! 07:29 Sonya : whoa whoa whoa! -squashes Futurita by accident- oo-oops 07:29 (Fire Pea) : Need Mercenaries! 07:29 Poppy: *talking to Ghostly through her mind* "Why did you do that?! I WAS ABOUT TO TRY AND JOIN THE CACTUS SQUAD!" 07:29 Futurita: *calls mercenaries* 07:30 Cactus Mercenaries: *they help FP* 07:30 (Many Cacti Mercenaries are killed. Many Cacti Elites are killed too. ALL Peashooter Elites are killed.) 07:30 Ghostly Spike: That's why I possessed you! 07:30 Poppy: *talking to Ghostly through her mind* "Just... why did you possess me?" 07:30 Poppy: *talking to Ghostly through her mind* "Nevermind." 07:30 (Fire Pea) : I'll go plant a bomb. Okay? 07:31 (Fire Pea) : *Runs to Pea Base* TROLOLOLO, I AM ACTUALLY ESPIONAGE! 07:31 Poppy: *talking to Ghostly through her mind* "Try to ask politely, okay? I don't want to make a bad example in front of the leader. 07:31 (All dead Peashooters go back to life. They were not shot, but actually healed) 07:31 (Gatling Pea) : AHAHAH 07:31 (Gatling Pea) : *Fires deadly missiles that blow up many Cacti stuff* 07:31 W-C: NICE PRANK, (Fire Pea) ! YOU FOLLOWED THE PLAN FLAWLESSLY! 07:31 (Gatling Pea) : Espionage Express! *Snipes down a Cactus Warlord* 07:32 Futurita: *fires missiles that kill many Peashooters* 07:32 Cactus Warlords: *heading to the field* 07:32 (Gatling Pea) : *Kills another Cactus Warlords* 07:32 (Gatling Pea) : *Fires Missiles* 07:32 (Fire Pea) : Good job! *Burns a Warlord* 07:32 Ghostly Spike: May I join the Cactus Squad? 07:32 Futurita: Yes. 07:33 Poppy: *talking to Ghostly through her mind* "Can I have my body back now?" 07:33 (Fire Pea) : *Shoots Futurita in the head with the Fire Pea* 07:33 Ninja Cactus: *it sneaks up on GP chops Gatling Pea in half* 07:33 Futurita: Ow!- Ha, just kidding. 07:33 Ghostly Spike: *gets out of Poppy's body* 07:34 Poppy: T-thanks! 07:34 (Gatling Pea) is in an Iron Armor Suit 07:34 XD CROP 07:34 (Gatling Pea) : *Shoots many Cacti* 07:34 (Gatling Pea) : Take cover son! 07:34 Ninja Cactus: I HAVE FAILED YOU, FUTURITA! *kills itself* 07:35 Miss Dustifer: *flies through the sky, tossing silk bombs at Peashooters that keep them stuck to the ground* 07:35 Camo (Repeater) s : *Line up to take cover against Ninjas* 07:35 Sonya : -struggles to control the ball- 07:35 Elite (Peashooter) : Help! 07:35 (Gatling Pea) : Don't worry, we have a military base! 07:35 (A tank arrives) 07:35 Warlord (Peashooter) : *Rides in* 07:35 Poppy: I don't really want to participate in war, though... 07:35 Miss Dustifer: *flies around the tank and drops silk bombs on it (they explode)* 07:35 Futurita: That's okay. 07:36 Banectus and Brute Cacti: *breaking Peashooters' backs* 07:36 (Peashooter) : *Fires Missile at Futurita's Barricades* 07:36 Poppy: Thanks! 07:36 i'm just checking 07:36 Sonya : -ecapes the base with the ball, rolling her way somewhere- 07:37 (Peashooter) : *Places PeaEnvelop on the Tanker's end 07:37 @PT k 07:37 Futurita: YOU VANDALS! *tosses two grenades at WC's Barricades* 07:37 Banectus: NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW! 07:38 SOnya : -stops all of the sudden- darn... relaxes in her ball- phew 07:38 Ghostly Spike: *possesses Sonya and makes her roll back to the base* 07:38 (Peashooter) Warlord: *Runs over many Elite Peashooters 07:39 (Peashooter) Warlord: *Destroys all power sources for the Cacti* 07:39 (Peashooter) Warlord: I guess I'll go take a donut. 07:39 (Gatling Pea) : PEASHOOTY NO! 07:39 Poppy: *hides behind a wall* Candane, what do I do? 07:39 (Peashooter) : *Gets shot by a Mercenary* 07:39 David: *disables the powers in Pea HQ*. 07:39 (Gatling Pea) : THey have the tank! 07:39 Sonya : -rolls back slowly, because she's exhausted after escaping- 07:39 (Gatling Pea) : *Runs to it* 07:39 (Gatling Pea) : *Throws many grenades on Mercenaries during his path* Screw you! 07:39 Cactus Mercenary: *gets in the tank* 07:39 (Gatling Pea) : *Jumps on the tanker* 07:39 (Gatling Pea) : Nope. 07:40 Ghostly Spike: You can help us defeat these shrubs. 07:40 (Gatling Pea) : *Inside with many Mercenaries* 07:40 Cactus Mercenaries: *shooting GP* 07:40 (Gatling Pea) : *Places a blade inside Cactus' Mercanarie's heads* 07:40 Futurita: I can't tell who's winning. 07:40 (Gatling Pea) : Three in one! *Throws all the survivors out of the tank* 07:40 Cactus Mercenaries: *dead* 07:41 Miss Dustifer: *flies into the tank and tries to toss GP out of the tank* 07:41 Sniper (Peashooter) : Path clear. Start the hit! 07:41 Pilot (Peashooter) : *In the Helicopter* *Fires a missile at some enemies* 07:41 Sonya : -lays down on the shield, tired- 07:41 Camo (Repeater) s and Camo (Fire Pea) s : GOOOOO! 07:41 Ninja Cactus: *it appears behind the Sniper Pea and stabs its head* 07:41 Poppy: But I'm too scared! 07:42 Fire and Ice Cacti: *burning and freezing stuff* 07:42 Ghostly Spike: But you have to help us! 07:42 Sonya : n..ah.... 07:42 Poppy: But I don't want to die" 07:42 Sniper (Pea) : *Dying* 07:42 Whoops 07:42 (Peashooter) 07:43 (Peashooter) s : *Running and shooting many regular Cacti* 07:43 Ghostly Spike: Trust me: you won't die. *pats Poppy's head* 07:43 (Fire Pea) : *Shoots down a Cactus*\ 07:43 Sonya : mas....ter? 07:43 (Gatling Pea) : *To Scout 7* You ready? 07:43 Kamicati: *blowing up* 07:43 (Gatling Pea) : *Gives him a metallic suit* 07:43 Poppy: How, though? Those peas seem really dangerous! 07:43 Scout 7: I am. 07:43 (Gatling Pea) : We run out of the barricade and put novas on our mouths, then start burning Cacti. The barricades are destroyed. 07:44 (Gatling Pea) : They have nothing to use for hiding. 07:44 Poppy: And I don't want to betray them after saying that I'm innocent! 07:44 (Gatling Pea) : *Fires a 1/3 Nova Beam to kill many Cacti Elites and Mercenaries* 07:44 CLASSES (Just for info) 07:44 Normal: No special abilities 07:44 Scout 7: Okay! *puts a nova beamer on his mouth and fires at the cacti mercs and elites* 07:44 Sniper: Sniping - High range, can perform escorts 07:44 Sonya : I-I'm tired 07:44 I'll list mine when you're done listing yours 07:44 Elite: High Damage and the Ability to perform Stealth 07:45 Mercenary: Very High Damage and arrive in large groups 07:45 Ninja: Nothing but Camo can kill him 07:45 Camo: Like Regukar Peashooters, but does 3x damage and can one-hit kill any Ninja, no matter the HP 07:45 Helicopter: A pilot with missiles 07:45 Poppy: I'm not fighting them and there's nothing you can do about it- maybe there is, actually. 07:45 Tanker: A driver with a tanker 07:45 Sonya : -sleeps in the ball- *yawn* 07:45 Warlord: ALL OF THAT 07:46 Ghostly Spike: And what is that? 07:46 Your turn. 07:46 NOW MINE 07:46 Cactus: No abilities 07:46 Sonya : -shrugs slowly- 07:46 Poppy: Uhhh... Possessing my body and not giving it back until the fight is over? I'm going to eat candy with the wrappers still on now! 07:46 Fire and Ice Cacti: They use their elements on enemies 07:47 Fire/Ice aren't classes 07:47 I'm definitely more impressed with Poppy's spirit form. 07:47 Brute Cacti: They have large amounts of health and do TONS of damage 07:47 Elements should be an overall class if anything instead of just fire/ice. 07:47 Cactus Mercenaries: Do more damage and come in large groups 07:47 What about Ice Pea Mercenaries? 07:47 Sonya : -sleeps peacefully- 07:48 Ninja Cacti: Kill any non-special characters. Will usually kill themselves if they fail to kill. 07:48 Poppy: *stuffs some candy without taking wrappers off into her mouth* I regret this! 07:48 Kamicacte: They charge at enemies and blow up when close. 07:48 Cactinators: They fire very strong lasers and have very high defense. Disabled by EMP's. 07:49 Cactus Warlords: They have the most health and defense but have no speed and have no ranged weapons. 07:49 CONTINUE 07:49 OK 07:49 Ghostly Spike: Why? 07:49 (Snow Pea) Mercenaries: *Shooting* 07:49 (Pea Pod) : *Growing then shooting incountable peas* 07:50 Sonya : -leave...me alone 07:50 Poppy: Seriously though. Possessing me. THIS IS HARD TO DIGEST! 07:50 @Chill no out of context roles 07:50 out of plot* 07:50 Banectus, David, Miss Dustifer and Futurita: *murdering many enemies* 07:50 Ghostly Spike: Oh. 07:50 Poppy: So, uhh... are you going to do anything or just talk with me? 07:51 (Gatling Pea) : Time to take down one of the four Warlords. 07:51 (Gatling Pea) : Not the sub ones. 07:51 Ghostly Spike: Yes. *kills some Peashooters* 07:51 Banectus: *charges at GP* 07:51 Sniper (Threepeater) s : *Shooting at Banectus and Miss Dustifier* 07:51 (fire Pea) : *Shoots Benctus from a range. 07:51 Sonya : -yawns, really tired- my battery,,,is depleted... 07:51 (Gatling Pea) : *armor broken and nova beam destroyed* CRAP. 07:51 Poppy: Thank god that you didn't decide to possess me. Well, I'll be going now. 07:51 (Gatling Pea) : *Gets shot down rapidly by Brute Cacti* 07:52 (Gatling Pea) : OH DAMN. 07:52 (DIES) 07:52 Miss Dustifer: *shoots FP with silk bombs and the Sniper Threepeaters with her SMG* 07:52 (Fire Pea) : You screwheads! *Places a Mini-gun* 07:52 Sniper (Threepeaters) : *They send about 7 missiles all the way to Banectus* 07:52 Poppy: *walks away slowly* 07:52 (Banectus explodes to death) 07:53 Banectus: Fools! You can't beat me! *injects himself with CN-1, making him grow much bigger and runs at FP before bgng bombarded by missiles, now dead* 07:53 (Fire Peaa) : Three left then the game will be easy! 07:53 Poppy: *admiring the battle* Wow, this is cool. Entertainment. 07:53 Miss Dustifer: *picks up FP and starts sucking his blood* 07:53 Sonya : *Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn* batterry...depleted... I n-need to recharge- 07:53 David: *in a Cactech Tank, blasting random Peashooters* 07:53 Elite (Peashooter) s and Mercenary (Peashooter) s : AAAAHH!! 07:54 Poppy: But in all my dreams, I see a empty hall with bloody halls and a unknown figure holding a knife... what could it mean? 07:54 Futurita: Foolish Peashooters. We will be victorious. 07:54 Ghostly Spike: IDK. 07:54 (Peashooter) : You have nothing for cover! 07:54 Miss Dustifer: *high in the sky, sucking FP's blood with her proboscis* 07:54 (Fire Pea) : AAAAAH!!! 07:55 Poppy: Every single time, the figure dashes at me and stabs me in the heart, killing me instantly in my dream. Every time, it looked like you, sis. 07:55 Cactus Mercs: *they continue to fire* 07:55 Helicopter (Pea Pod) : *Fires missile stream on Miss Dustifer* 07:55 Ghostly Spike: Uh.... 07:55 Sonya : I n-need to..recharge... 07:55 Seriously? I can think of how taking down the Helicopter could work 07:55 I'll HELP YOU WITH THIS ONE ONLY - Get a sniper-class and... (CONTINUE) 07:55 Poppy: It just feels like you're going to rebel against me... 07:55 Miss Dustifer: *dodges the missiles and tosses FP at one missile and flies at the Helicopter* 07:56 Ghostly Spike: Not at all, sis! 07:56 (Pea Pod) : *Spins the heli, cutting Miss Dustifier and finishing her off with fall damage and missiles* 07:56 (Pea Pod) : Two left! 07:57 Miss Dustifer: *dead* 07:57 Poppy: O-oh. Guess I've been watching too much Five Nights at Billy's. 07:57 David: *fires the tank's missile at the chopper* 07:57 Poppy: So, you're not going to make me fight in that war? Good. 07:57 (Pea Pod) : Oh no.. *Lands on Peashooter T urf* 07:57 Ghostly Spike: Yup. *fades away* 07:57 David: *blasting Pea HQ* 07:57 (Very large explosion occurs, killing many Peashooter Elites, Warlords, Snipers, Camos, Ninjas and one Warlord 07:57 There is no HQ 07:58 Oh 07:58 Poppy: I feel like stabbing Futurita, actually... I'm just tempted to murder that sadistic cyborg... 07:58 It's turf 07:58 Sonya : can you...r-recharge me?... c-cactus thi-ing? 07:58 Oh yeah 07:58 Everyone has a 350 meter x 350 meter base 07:58 Futurita: *taking Sonya apart* 07:59 Poppy: *attempts to disable Futurita* Die, you dirty fiend. 07:59 Remaining Warlords: (Pea Pod) Warlord, (Repeater) Warlord and (Gatling Pea) \ 07:59 Ghostly Spike: *possesses a Peashooter Warlord, making it shoot some Peashooter classes* 07:59 Remaining Warlords: David, Futurita 07:59 (pea pod) : *Shooting at Ghostly Spike* 07:59 Futurita: *blasts a hole through Poppy with a laser* Foolish traitor. 08:00 Sonya : -some parts of her are connecting together- 08:00 (Gatling Pea) : We will lose... We will lose... I have an idea. 08:00 Poppy: OW! It wasn't me who made me join the cactus squad! It was sis! 08:00 (Gatling Pea) : PEA POD MERCENARY CREWS, SPLIT UP! 08:00 27 (Pea Pod) Mercanaries: *Heading for David, killing almost anything in the path* 08:00 Ghostly Spike: *gets out of the body before the Peashooter Warlord is shot, then screeches at Pea Pod* 08:01 Futurita: Lies. 08:01 (pea pod) : *Firing Star Peas everywhere* 08:01 (Gatling Pea) : *Throws grenade at Futurita* 08:01 David: *drives the tank over the mercs* 08:01 Poppy: NOT lies! *shoots 100 spikes at Futurita in a mere second* 08:01 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLHEHfexIV4 starts) 08:01 We had to put some music, seriously 08:01 (Gatling Pea) : *Takes cover* 08:01 Futurita and Poppy: *blasted by the grenade* Ow.... 08:01 Mercenaries: *Throw a blanket under the tank* 08:01 SOnya : -still in the ball shield- 08:02 (David flips over, explodonating the tank and either ways, David would be crushed) 08:02 Poppy: What was that for, Gatling?! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOUR SIDE! 08:02 David: *dying in the explosion* 08:02 Remaining Warlord A: (Gatling Pea) 08:02 Remaining Warlord B: Futurita 08:02 (Gatling Pea) : I did nothing to you, Poppy/ 08:02 Futurita: *gets up, grabs a sword and stabs Poppy* 08:03 Poppy: You thrown a grenade at me- ow... *falls, still alive* 08:03 (Gatling Pea) : *Shoots Futurita in the back* 08:03 All Cacti Classes: *killing the Peashooter classes* 08:03 Peashooter Classes: *Vice versa* 08:03 Futurita: *dying, crawls away* 08:03 (Gatling Pea) : *shoots Futurita with his missile* 08:03 Sonya : -sleeping, recharging - 08:03 (Gatling Pea) : They're a joke now! No warlord remains! 08:04 (Gatling Pea) : Let's make a fusion trident! 08:04 (All the peashooters fuse) 08:04 Ghostly Spike: *possesses GP and makes him walk over to a cliff* 08:04 Super (Gatling Pea: WHOOHOOO! *Accidently fuses with Cactus* 08:04 Poppy: Gatling... save me- DON'T! 08:04 Cactus: It's itme! 08:04 Futurita: *dead* 08:04 Cactus: *Explosion* 08:04 (Gatling Pea) : *The only survivor. Has decent health* 08:05 Poppy: *lunges at Gatling Pea and throws him away from the cliff* STOP, SIS! I KNOW YOU'RE POSSESSING HIM! 08:05 REMAINING CLASSES: 08:05 Ghostly Spike: *floats away and punches Poppy* YOU TRAITOR! 08:05 Mercenary: Wiped Out 08:05 Ninja: Wiped Out 08:05 Camo: 6 08:05 Sniper: 28 08:05 Warlord: 1 08:05 Unclassed: Wiped Out 08:05 Poppy: I just didn't want him to die! C-can you forgive me? 08:05 (The ninjas cut by threes, making Ninjas/Mercanries) 08:06 (Would any unclassed cacti/peas not in the fight still be alive?) 08:06 Ghostly Spike: You tried to kill my master. I will never forgive you. *punches Poppy* 08:06 Sonya : uuugh -yawning- 08:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVMs0ZBiF-U Begins) 08:06 (Gatling Pea) : This is combat! 08:07 @W-C Yes 08:07 Cactus Classes: *all except three Cactus Mercenaries and one Brute Cacti are dead, which those four cacti retreating* 08:07 (Gatling Pea) : *Fires giant peas rapidly at Futurita* 08:07 Ghostly Spikes 08:07 Poppy: Even if I tried to commit suicide myself and felt the pain that your master did? 08:07 Futurita: *firing lasers at GP* 08:07 Ghostly Spike: No. 08:07 (Next fight: 17(if today is 16, then 18)/7/2015 - Pults vs. Shrooms 08:08 Today is 15th 08:08 Poppy: F-FINE! DO AS YOU WANT! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU FOR TRYING TO BLAME SUBURBIA! 08:08 XD 08:08 Well. We don't know who won this fight. 08:08 I have Ghostly Spike and a few more troops left. 08:08 Sonya : -sleeping, making her Ball shield be like a baby crib- 08:09 not finished yet 08:09 (Gatling Pea) : *Shoots Ghostly Spike* 08:09 (skkip it, 5 mins late.r..) 08:09 (Everyone except Gatling Pea and Ghostly Spike remain. Both with 500 HP) 08:09 logged. 08:09 Ghostly Spike: You. 08:09 Anyway 08:09 (Gatling Pea) : You too... 08:09 Poppy: *starts walking away, feeling sad* why did I even try that... I should just get rid of myself. 08:09 (Gatling Pea) : *Fires Pea at Ghostly Spike* 08:10 (Gatling Pea) : *Firing peas* 08:10 Ghostly Spike: *chuckles evilly and flies towards GP and hits him with a hammer* 08:10 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrpS69H1RRU begins) 08:10 (Gatling Pea) : *At 10 HP* 08:10 (Gatling Pea) : *Fires Pea at Ghostly Spike* 08:10 (Both have one-hit kills) 08:10 Poppy: Maybe by entering the war? *fires 100 spikes at GP* 08:11 (Gatling Pea) : *Dies, but kills Ghostly Spike from pea* 08:11 Ghostly Spike: *dead* 08:11 CACTI WIN! 08:11 WOOP WOOP 08:11 Poppy: SIS! *crying* WHY WASN'T IT ME?! 08:11 Competiton Tree 08:11 Sonya : so...booored... -yawns, recharging- wh-where's aeveryon? 08:12 Poppy: I guess that this never happened in another universe. 08:12 Cactus Corpses: *they're scatter across the ground* 08:12 Cactus - - Pults 08:12 Cactus vs. ???? Peashooter - - Shroom 08:12 DAMN 08:13 Can we just do a normal/random RP now? 08:13 Yea 08:13 (WM) : *Eating popcorn* That fight was epic! 08:13 After that "intense" fight, I think we should just calm down. 08:13 (Sickler) : I agree. 08:13 Scout 7: *comes back to life* It's funny how I died to a laser... 08:13 Poppy: I don't agree. My sis died in it... 08:14 Futurita, David, Banectus, Cocoa and Miss Dustifer: *they come back to life* 08:14 Ghostly Spike: *does the same* 08:15 SOnya : -she rolls around the battlefield- interesting.... -taking notes of the battles- it seems these Organisms called Peashooter are enemies of the cacti... 08:15 Navi: I don't even know why, Sonya. 08:17 I''m drowing the tree. 08:17 drawing* 08:17 (Gatling Pea) : No, we're not. 08:17 (Gatling Pea) : This is a game war. 08:17 (Gatling Pea) : In the species competition. 08:17 Poppy: Candine, can you forgive me? 08:18 Ghostly Spike: Forgive you for what? 08:18 Futurita: David, where are we? 08:18 David: I don't know at all... 08:18 Poppy: For stopping you from killing GP and trying to murder Futurita... *sighs* 08:18 Ghostly Spike: What are you talking about? 08:19 (Gatling Pea) : *Smoking a cigarette* 08:19 (Gatling Pea) : We may have lost, but GG, Futurita and David. 08:19 Futurita: Wait, we won?! WOOHOO! 08:19 Sonya : wait, how did you got in the shield ball? -confused- 08:19 David: WOOP WOOP! 08:19 Poppy: What do you mean by that? Do you even remember punching me twice? 08:19 Navi: I'm a fairy. I can do that. 08:20 Ghostly Spike: When did you punch me? 08:20 Poppy: I never punched you, you were the one who punched me. 08:21 Sonya : oh -taking notes- these creatures are interesting... 08:21 I'm not done 08:22 http://prntscr.com/7t46zq 08:22 4 Rounds for League of 8, 08:22 (Semi-final) 08:22 2 Rounds for Semi-final 08:22 One round for Penultimate 08:22 One round for Final 08:23 WB 08:23 http://prntscr.com/7t46zq 08:23 I saw it 08:23 What is offplant? 08:23 Hi, P 08:23 Anything that isn't a plant 08:23 Hi PT 08:23 But is plantable 08:23 We're doing a new RP 08:24 Oh 08:24 E.G. Plantern, Flower Pot, Infi-nut 08:24 But in the competition, 08:24 Infi-nut = Defensive 08:24 Okay 08:24 Sonya : -done taking notes, and rolls away from the battle- 08:24 oh... i planned to do the Jelly Rebellion HQ's map 08:24 You did? What's the Jelly Rebellion? 08:24 I am going to replace the Mushroom with Offplant, and Vice Versa. 08:24 :/ 08:24 Okay 08:24 Or actually, Mushroom with Zombie 08:25 Okay 08:26 Chill, you wanna do PAGD when Wmag and WC come back? 08:26 PAGD? 08:26 the Jelly Rebellion is a clan that planned to reclaim Zomburbia within its purple/orange army. it joined forces with 2 groups, Peanut Clan and Cactus Squad (for an unknown reason) 08:26 Peancie and the Graves of Destruction 08:26 Oh. 08:26 I'm fine with the Cactus Squad allying them. 08:26 k 08:26 http://prntscr.com/7t49bi new tree 08:27 well i'm gonna do the map now bbl 08:27 K 08:27 I'mma go on random Wiki's since nothing's happening 08:27 But not yet 08:28 Sonya : this place is so weird- 08:28 bk 08:28 CHILL, WC 08:28 YOU GUYS WANNA DO PAGD 08:28 I DO 08:28 sure 08:28 yay 08:28 but wait a second 08:28 meh 08:28 I don't mind 08:29 I'm guessing Yveltal-gantuar is Yveltal but a Gargantuar. 08:29 lets just start the RP 08:29 I can't stay here for long. 08:29 We're waiting for Chill to come back 08:29 It's his RP 08:29 kk 08:29 lol 08:30 Chill, can we just start? 08:30 duh, why do you think I'm here? 08:30 lul 08:30 I don't have long, and if we're going to take a million hours, I won't be able to participate in it. 08:31 ......... 08:31 OI 08:31 RP begins in 60 seconds (Le TF2 Reference) 08:31 Not now 08:32 Yawn. 08:32 JUST START IT 08:32 XD 08:32 For gods sake, I'M LEAVING IF IT DOESN'T START. 08:32 SOON. 08:32 BECAUSE I'M DAMN IRRITATED WITH THE UNNESSECARY WAIT. 08:33 YEAH 08:33 Missions begins in 3 08:33 2 08:33 1 08:33 WAIT 08:33 DAMN 08:33 BEGIN (FINALLY) 08:33 1 and a half 08:33 NO, WMAH 08:33 DON'T MAKE US WAIT, WMAG 08:33 BEGIN 08:33 I AM DOING YOU A FAVOR 08:34 what? 08:34 BUT I AM STOPPING THE TIME FOR YOU 08:34 YES, THE TREE 08:34 http://prntscr.com/7t4csq\ 08:34 I AM DOING THE PAGE 08:34 http://prntscr.com/7t4csq 08:34 HOW THE HECK ARE YOU HELPING ME TO STAY BY INTERRUPTING THE COUNTDOWN! 08:35 Puffbink: *making shrimp puffs* Mistress will love these! 08:35 You know what? 08:35 I am doing the page 08:35 OMG, WMAG 08:35 Sorry if I am interrupting you 08:35 Okay, you start 08:35 YOU CHASED WC AWAY XD 08:35 I finished the tree 08:35 I don't care about some kind of generic tree. 08:35 Screw 08:35 Screw your RP 08:35 If an RP doesn't respect it's players 08:35 It's not a good one. 08:35 But you're not in it 08:35 :/ 08:36 I would join. 08:36 Poppy: Hey, Puffbink thing! 08:36 Oh 08:36 But you're not even respecting a player. 08:36 Puffbink: Who are you? 08:36 You know 08:36 Poppy: A cactus who means no harm! 08:36 Could've just did this: 08:36 I'M MAKING THE PAGE *adds picture* 08:36 Puffbink: Oh, okay. What? 08:37 wait, what happened? 08:37 Poppy: If you see my sis, be nice to her. She can get a bit... angry... if you don't. 08:37 Nothing did 08:37 You started the RP 08:37 wait restart we need to do this right 08:37 We were doing a random RP while you were gone 08:37 THANK YOU CHILL FOR MAKING ME WANT TO LEAVE CHAT EVEN MORE 08:38 sorry :( 08:38 r00d 08:38 JUST DO IT 08:38 D:< 08:38 FIRST THE DAMN WAIT FOR THE GLORIOUS RP I WANT, NOW A DAMN RESTART TO MAKE ME WAIT LONGER? 08:38 (Also, it's alright.) 08:38 I MEANT RESTART THE RP, NOT THE TIMER OK?! 08:38 GEEZ CALM DOWN 08:39 RESTARTING THE RP IS WHAT I MEANT 08:39 3 08:39 2 08:39 1 08:39 FRIKING NOW 08:39 WE'RE JUST HOLDING UP THE RP BY TALKING 08:39 OMH 08:39 THEN SHUT UP 08:39 D:< 08:39 ... 08:39 Ping me when you wanna start 08:39 Chillpeashooter PING 08:39 Chillpeashooter PING 08:39 ok 08:40 just start already @_@ 08:40 I think that the Cacti would win the tournament. 08:40 THey just seem so strong. 08:40 (PEancie) : -running around the cave, pretty much care free- 08:40 But hey, there are Zombies, Catapults, Mushrooms, 08:41 I do too 08:41 Poppy: I hope nobody is following me... even my sis... *going into Peancie's cave thing* 08:41 Puffbinks: *cooking something* 08:41 The Mole: *watches the group from in a hole underground, recording everything with a camera* Hehehe. Bingo. 08:42 Huro and Lako : -chasing (Peancie) - Princess!, be careful! 08:42 Shiro : -following them behind- WAIT UP! 08:43 Puffbink: ROCK! *points to the pebble in Peancie's way* 08:43 Poppy: Candace? Anyone? Nobody? Good. 08:43 Puffbink: *sees Poppy* Wait, who are you? 08:43 The Mole: *stops recording and digs away* 08:43 Poppy: A innocent cactus looking for somewhere to live. 08:44 Poppy: If you see the spirit of a cactus, tell her nothing about me staying here. 08:44 Puffbink:.... Welcome, friendly cactus. I'm a Puffbink, a parody of Carbink. 08:44 Randomz 08:44 (Peancie) : -hides behind a pile of Diamonds and Shiro, Huro and Lako pass, not noticing her- 08:44 Is it Cactuses or Cacti? 08:44 Yeah 08:44 The almanac states Cactuces 08:44 Cacti 08:44 But canon > grammar 08:44 Or vice versa? 08:44 It's cacti 08:44 Grammar > Canon 08:44 Vice versa 08:44 Okay, I'll go with you. 08:44 On the DS versions 08:45 They made a terrible grammatical error 08:45 Poppy: Okay? Anyways, is there anywhere I can live here? 08:45 any other frikin interruptions? 08:45 No 08:45 Puffbink: Well, in this cave, obviously. 08:45 The Mole: Sir, I have intel for you... 08:45 Poppy: Okay? 08:45 Puffbink: Or in ANY of the villages in the Solak Region. 08:46 Poppy: *calls Ghostly Spike* I'm definitely NOT in a cave asking an inhabitant if I can live there for the rest of my life. 08:46 (Peancie) : silly Puffbinks!, I just need a bit of free time -giggles, and a herd of Puffbinks surround her, cheering for something- 08:46 Poppy: Tell that to Futurita and David, too. 08:46 Ghostly Spike: I'm not in the plot. *hangs up* 08:46 Puffbinks: *they surround Peancie, cheering* 08:46 Poppy: Damn it. Guess I'm alone for who knows how long. 08:46 The Mole: *digs back to the entrance of the cave and continues watching Peancie and the Puffbinks* 08:47 Poppy: SHUT UP, PUFFBINKS! I'M TRYING TO MAKE MY HOUSE HERE! *making a hole in the middle of the wall to his new underground house* 08:47 Puffbinks:.... *crying* 08:47 Puffbink: *sighs* 08:48 Poppy: Puffbink #1, can you be my friend? Also, what's your name? 08:49 Puffbink:... Puffbink. Obviously. 08:49 Poppy: But then I'll get confused with the other Puffbinks. 08:49 (Peancie) : shh! calm down 08:50 Poppy: *yawns* I am pretty tired, actually. 08:50 Puffbink: I have no name. *sleeps on the ground* 08:51 Puffbinks: *they calm down* 08:51 Shiro : PEANCIE! 08:51 Poppy: *sleeps in the middle of his unfinished house* 08:51 Puffbinks: *they protect Peancie* 08:52 W-C: Hey, Puffbinks. 08:52 After tomorrow 08:52 Gurek : -arrive, settle down Puffbinks 08:52 We will have two battles 08:52 I need to talk to Peancie for a moment. 08:52 Is everyone ok? 08:52 Okay 08:52 Puffbink: Okay! 08:52 Hey, where is my name? 08:52 U saw Diancie and the Coccon of Destruction? 08:52 Puffbinks: *the stop surrounding Peancie* 08:52 Wikia-Critic: Thanks! @Puff 08:52 I WANT TO 08:52 D: 08:52 (Catapults vs. Offplants & Defensive vs. Zombies) 08:52 Wikia-Critic: Hey, Peancie! 08:53 Puffbink: *wakes up* Gurok! Hello, friend! 08:53 The Mole: *stops spying and digs away* 08:55 Poppy: *backstabs Peancie while Wikia-Critic distracts her* 08:55 Puffbinks: *they kill Poppy* 08:55 Poppy: *comes back as a spirit and possesses a Puffbink* 08:55 Poppy: *murders most of the Puffbinks* 08:55 uh... 08:55 ............ 08:55 really. 08:56 just really. 08:56 XD 08:56 *troll face* 08:56 Hey, I did make a picture for Poppy's spirit form, after all! 08:56 Nope 08:56 XD 08:57 Only cacti who wear flowers on their heads become ghosts 08:57 Nah, Poppy worked too hard on the spirit form's picture. 08:57 And I'll let you in on a secret: Poppy secretly still has a flower - she just hides it. 08:58 Well. Now the RP's over. :/ 08:58 Ah 08:58 yeah 08:58 Just a question 08:58 Can we do Battle #2? 08:58 All thanks to me (unintentionally) 08:58 YES PLEASE 08:58 (Pults vs. Offplants) 08:58 OK 08:58 Now? NO. 08:58 Come on.. 08:58 THis is obvious that catapults will win! 08:58 WC said he has somewhere to go 08:58 :/ 08:58 Come on W-C, let's go. 08:58 What do you mean that "offplants" though? 08:58 Offplants = something that isn't a plant. 08:58 WMag won't be used. 08:58 kk 08:58 (Bamboom) and (WM) will be the strong ones. 08:58 Ben WILL be used, though. 08:59 Ben isn't a plant 08:59 As a war person? 08:59 Oh come on. 08:59 Maybe turn Offplant to Non-PvZ? 08:59 Nah 08:59 He needs to prove his worth! 08:59 NOPE 08:59 ok, screw the RP 08:59 Come on, 08:59 yeah 08:59 Offplants! 08:59 We're overcomplicating things. 08:59 WC RUINED IT.... 08:59 D: 08:59 Ben isn't a plant 08:59 BECAUSE I WAS TOO BORED 08:59 ..... 08:59 Offplant = me (jk) 08:59 Okay, come on 09:00 anyways 09:00 Someone take the Offplant role and go! 09:00 I'm confused at everything- 09:00 I'll be the offplant leader. 09:00 kk 09:00 IM MAGNET SHROM 09:00 "shrom" 09:00 IT'S NOT A SHROOM, IT'S A SHROM! 09:00 AND I KILL WC FOR RUINING PAGD FOR ME 09:00 XD 09:01 WINTERMAGNET CAN'T COMPLAIN ABOUT RS STEALING M-SHROOM BECAUSE OF THAT! 09:01 BECAUSE RS DIDN'T EVEN STEAL M-SHROOM! 09:01 wut even 09:01 Offplant isn't Magnets-hroom 09:01 Magnet-shroom = Mushroom 09:01 Oh 09:01 ... 09:01 PLANTERN 09:01 AND I KILL WC FOR RUINING PAGD FOR ME 09:01 XD 09:02 nope 09:02 YES 09:02 not unless I somehow murder all of your characters first 09:02 and then I magically become immortal 09:02 and then the plot makes no sense because "immortal" 09:02 THEN I'LL JUST KICK YOU 09:02 XD 09:02 .. 09:02 Oh come on. 09:02 lol 09:02 I mean 09:03 hey guys 09:03 you ruined an rp based off a movie i wanted to watch 09:03 I'm literally leaving if we don't do a damn RP soon. 09:03 :) 09:03 guess what I am gonna say 09:03 YAY 09:03 JK 09:03 guess 09:03 OKAY 09:03 DO PULTS vs. OFFPLANTS 09:03 NOW 09:03 ENOUGH TALKING 09:03 MEEEEEEEEEEEEEXLS 09:03 TALK 09:03 EVERYONE TALK 09:03 AND I STILL DON'T GET THE CONCEPT OF OFFPLANTS :L 09:04 ANYWAYS 09:04 GUESS WHAT I AM GONNA SAY BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH A FLUMPTY SWORD MADE OF GLASS THAT BREKS INTO BULLETS 09:04 PLANTS THAT AREN'T PLANTS 09:04 LIKE PLANTERN 09:04 someone make me a Postname :3 09:04 WHUCH I USG 09:04 SO BASICALLY NO PLANT IS A OFFPLANT? 09:04 NO 09:04 NICE! 09:04 PLANTERN IS A LANTERN PLANT 09:04 ... 09:04 THAT'S AN OFFPLANT 09:04 guys 09:04 ... 09:05 YES 09:05 how do you make postnames? 09:05 PLANTERN IS OFFPLANT 09:05 Potato Mine is Offplant too 09:05 (COME ON, JUST RP ALREADY!) 09:05 Not a known species 09:05 Cherry Bomb? 09:05 Yup. 09:05 Chomper? 09:05 STOP RUINING RP'S FOR ME, WC XD 09:05 Anything that doesn't fit in IS Offplant 09:05 uh, Sweet potato 09:05 I USE PLANTERN 09:05 Chomper, Sweet Potato, 09:05 Plantern, 09:05 All those. 09:05 ZOmbie? 09:05 Sea-shroom is considered Offplant too 09:05 Zombies are in their own categories 09:05 Wait, but Sweet 09:05 Wait. 09:05 ? 09:05 Sour potato 09:06 So Poppy is technically Offplant? 09:06 Ginja 09:06 BUT SHES A CACTUA 09:06 SO NO USE 09:06 ... 09:06 AND SHES OP 09:06 ITS TRUE 09:06 Poppy isn't in 09:06 A TYPE OF CACTUS THAT DOESN'T EXIST :O 09:06 Anything that isn't in http://prntscr.com/7t4csq is Offplant 09:06 SO 09:06 EXCLUDING NONPVZ 09:06 nuff' said 09:06 ITS STILL IN THE CACTUS CATEGORY 09:06 :/ 09:06 ^ 09:06 lets do an RP 09:07 It also participated in CAactus 09:07 OK START 09:07 09:07 (WM) : This one is big. 09:07 kk 09:07 VOTE 09:07 (Bamboom) : Yup. 09:07 (WM) : We must build many wagons. 09:07 (Bamboom) : Yeah, finally, you're thinking clean. No dumb cookie, no tubbycustard, 09:07 Plantern: I'm winning this, without you guys or not. 09:07 I'll just watch because I have legitimately have no offplants. 09:07 Neither do I 09:08 Plantern isn'r mine 09:08 You can use any! 09:08 Oh 09:08 You don't need to own 09:08 And I don't feel like even RPing in a war RP anymore 09:08 Imma just RP 09:08 Oh come on 09:08 Chill, wanna join? 09:08 I WANTED TO DO PAGD 09:08 Heck, I don't even feel like WATCHING a war RP. 09:08 BUT WC HERE RUINED IT XD 09:08 COME ON! PLEASE! 09:08 LOL 09:08 NO 09:08 I'll pay anyone anything 09:08 W-C 09:08 You want to ruin an RP? 09:08 WE HAVE A SCHEDULE 09:08 Because I found you a good one. 09:08 @Randomz it changed 09:08 So you'll pay me permission to make 1 OP character? 09:09 *troll face* 09:09 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:09 nah, don't do that 09:09 @W-C yeha, but not stronger than Puffy at least 09:09 the scheduel is screwed up RS 09:09 really? 09:09 (troll) 09:09 Yea 09:09 Interesting. 09:09 Don't do anything that can even reach Puffy 09:09 ..... War RP has no plot. 09:09 :/ 09:09 @Randomz it does 09:09 So I can make a (slightly) OP character if I do one thing for you? 09:10 It's about a tournament 09:10 None 09:10 @W-C yes, joining this RP 09:10 Interesting. 09:10 I accept the deal. 09:10 There is no peashooter squad 09:10 :/ 09:10 @Randomz Peashooter Squad? 09:10 BUT YOUR CHARACTERS ARE ALL OP, WC 09:10 Well, a team of Peashooters 09:10 and RP breaking 09:10 Against the Cactus Squad 09:10 Even though W-C died 10 times. 09:10 Yeah @Chill 09:10 It doesn't matter 09:10 Come on guys 09:10 START 09:11 *sigh* 09:11 (WM) : What are we going to need as assets? 09:11 Plantern: Tanks, RPG's. 09:11 (Bamboom) : We have only 10 minutes, use those assets wisely. 09:11 W-C: Damn it. I have no pult plants. 09:11 @Randomz enemy team xD 09:11 @W-C you can use a random Melon/Cabbage/Kernel -pult 09:11 W-C: OR pult form. I'm going to watch and get killed for watching! 09:11 NO WATCHING BRUH 09:11 ONLY PLAYING 09:11 Bamboom isn't a catapult plant XD 09:11 W-C will die for watching though XD 09:11 @Randomz it is 09:12 It did ignore stuff that Catapults managed to ignore 09:12 W-C: *dies for watching* 09:12 (Bamboo Shoot) willl be in too 09:12 @W-C NO 09:12 You must fight 09:12 k 09:12 AKEE kind lobs projectiles 09:12 @Chill True.. 09:12 AKEE! 09:12 Everybody but me likes AKEE 09:12 AKEE: Cannons! 09:12 I'll bring in a new plant I'd like to call "Jack-O-Pult" 09:12 Jack-O-Pult: Hey, Winter Magnet. How are you? 09:12 (WM) : Yeah. 09:12 WMag isn't in 09:13 (Bamboom) : *Building Cannons* 09:13 A.K.E.E is a waste TBH. 09:13 (WM) : We will need some tanks. 09:13 Just use Cabbage Pult. 09:13 Pult-Pult : I PULT PULTS WHEN I Pu- -explodes- 09:13 Mercenary (Kernel-pult) Leader: Alright boys, let's line up! 09:13 (Many Kernels and Melons line up) 09:13 Jack-O-Pult: What should I be? 09:13 AKEE: A RP-RUINING PYRO, JACK-O! 09:13 can I RP as SOnya, but not fight, she's just taking notes of the fight 09:14 (Kernel-pult) : We are going to do anything 09:14 GUYS STOP DOING PULTS! 09:14 EVERYONE IS BEING A PULT! 09:14 Jack-O-Pult: I'm not going to be RP-ruining, unlike my friend Poppy who died recently in another war. 09:14 AKEE:.... We better be doing a different RP after this. 09:14 MANY PLANTS ARE AVAILABLE! WHY DON'T YOU USE THEM? 09:14 DAMN 09:15 (WM) : Alright. 09:15 Banana Launcher: BANANA! 09:15 Ok that's boiling! 09:15 Cherry Bomb: I'll bring the BOMB onto the BATTLEFIELD! 09:15 Banana Launcher isn't pult 09:15 AKEE: Who's the leader? 09:15 NEITHER IS STUPID BAMBOOM 09:15 (WM) : *Places many cannons. 09:15 :( 09:15 Okay.. 09:15 whatever. 09:15 use him. 09:15 I just hate how nnoone is participating as an enemy! 09:15 I am 09:15 I'm Plantern 09:15 Chomper: I WILL BE THE LEADER, YOU MORONS! 09:16 You're a pult 09:16 I'm on both sides. 09:16 I'm three things 09:16 (WM) : *Holding torches* 09:16 @W-C K 09:16 *troll face* 09:16 (Cherry Bomb) : Hehe. 09:16 Banana Launcher: *explodes* 09:16 AKEE: WE WILL WIN! 09:16 (Potato Mine) : Don't jump to... Konkloozens 09:16 (Torchwood) : No, we will! 09:16 (lily pad) : YEAH! 09:16 I already used C. Bomb @WMag 09:16 @W-C k 09:16 Unless we're sharing the offplants 09:17 In that case, carry on :l 09:17 (The Offplants build a giant barricade with stairs) 09:17 Jack-O-Pult: Winter Melon, what can I be? 09:17 (WM) : *Builds one tanker and one helicopter* That's all what we can do. 09:17 (WM) : Just be a Shooter. Shoot everything you see in your face. 09:17 WAR BEGINS 09:17 Sonya : -around the area they are, basically taking notes and pictures- weird.... I heard that plants are living things, but not like this! *says that in her mind* (Sonya won't be participating) 09:18 (Bamboom) : *Lobs many spikeballs like bowling to roll over the barricade* 09:18 (WM) : *Lits up one cannon* 09:18 Jack-O-Pult: Yes, sir. *throws some purple fire onto the battlefield which only hurts the offplants* 09:18 Elite (Cabbage-pult) crew: *Lobs many cabbages* 09:18 (Pumpkin) Mercenaries: *Wrap all over the barricade* 09:18 back 09:19 AKEE: *fires the cannons* 09:19 Jack-O-Pult: *burns the Pumpkins with blue fire* 09:19 Plantern: *burns Jack-O-Pult with his fire* 09:19 AKEE: JACK-O! 09:19 (Jack-O-Pult is a pumpkin which shoots different types of fires) 09:19 (just sayin') 09:20 Jack-O-Pult: Don't worry. I brought anti-fire stu- nevermind, I forgot it. 09:20 Sonya : whoa.. interesting -takes a picture of their actions, pretty much amazed- 09:20 AKEE: *fires seeds at the enemies* YOU'LL BE OKAY! 09:20 Plantern: *retreats* 09:20 Jack-O-Pult: Where is our medic? 09:21 AKEE: *looks around* WE DON'T HAVE ONE! 09:21 Ghostly Spike: *next to Sonya* Hello! 09:21 (WM) : Have these aids! *Throws dissolved-pills water* 09:21 Sonya : hu- WAGH!, GEEZ YOU SCARED ME! 09:21 (WM) : *Throws a bomb, taking down the barricade* 09:21 Ghostly Spike: That's my purpose. Hehehe. 09:21 (WM) : *Snipes down many waves of mercanaries* 09:22 AKEE: *fires seeds at the pumpkins and mercs* 09:22 Plantern: *burns WM and retreats* 09:22 Jack-O-Pult: Thank you, Winter Melon! 09:22 Jack-O-Pult: WAIT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? 09:22 Poppy: I came to watch a good fight with popcorn. 09:22 (WM) : AW 09:23 Sonya : oh, just be quiet, I'm watching these, plant things 09:23 Mercenary (Cherry Bomb) s : *Suicided Bombing all over the cannons* 09:23 Ghostly Spike: The caption said you died! You're alive, Poppy? 09:23 (WM) : WE COULD OF USED THEM! 09:23 Poppy: I'm alive. 09:23 AKEE: I KNOW! *fires seeds at the mercs* 09:23 (Many Mercenaries, Elites, Soldiers, Snipers, Medics, and Architects got killed) 09:23 Ghostly Spike: WC said you died! 09:23 Plantern: WE WILL WIN THIS! 09:23 (WM) : *Summons Fire Lane* 09:23 Poppy: That was a joke, though. 09:23 (Magnet) : *B 09:23 woops 09:23 ( 09:23 Poppy: I murdered him for that joke. 09:24 (Bamboom) : *Burns all th 09:24 e barricade* 09:24 Ghostly Spike: Ooh! 09:24 AKEE: WOOHOO! 09:24 ( 09:24 Poppy: Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to be seen as a murderer. 09:24 (Suddenly, a sniper shoots AKEE) 09:24 (A.K.E.E.) 09:24 (AKEE) 09:24 (A.k.e.e) 09:24 AKEE: *dead* 09:24 A.K.E.E 09:24 Ghostly Spike: Okay. 09:24 Jack-O-Pult: I'M CALLING OPERATION LAG! Aww, that doesn't work either! 09:25 Plantern: WOOHOO! HE'S DEAD! 09:25 Poppy: Thanks. Want some of my popcorn? 09:25 AKEE: HA! I'm not! 09:25 AKEE Mercenaries: *Arrive at the enemy base* 09:25 Ghostly Spike: I do! 09:25 AKEE: ATTACK! 09:25 Chomper: *dies because Jack-O-Pult burnt him to death* 09:25 Poppy: You do what? 09:25 (WM) : Kernels and Melons - stun and fun operation! 09:25 Sonya : whoa... -taking pictures, doesn't notice it has flash on- 09:25 AKEE: WE WILL WIN! *blasts Plantern with the cannons*. 09:25 Plantern: *dead* 09:26 Ghostly Spike: I WANT POPCORN! 09:26 Sonya : SHHH 09:26 Poppy: Okay. *gives some popcorn* I wonder if someone will kill us. 09:26 Poppy: Probably not. 09:26 (Cherry Bomb) Elites and Mercenaries: *Explodonates all the Non-Warlords in Pult Team* 09:26 (WM) : Holy crap, the battle went rough! 09:26 (Bamboom) : And dark... real quick. 09:26 Ghostly Spike: Why do you think someone will? 09:26 Poppy: NOW GET ON WITH THE BATTLE, YOU IDIOTS! 09:26 (Bamboom) : jack? AKEE? 09:27 AKEE: YEAH?! 09:27 (Bamboo Shoot) s : We are still alive! 09:27 Poppy: I thought that you could've murdered me. 09:27 (WM) : ASSAULT! 09:27 AKEE: WOOHOO! 09:27 (Bamboom) : *Runs to Tank* 09:27 Ghostly Spike: Why . 09:27 (WM) : With the cottonproof wheels, we will win! 09:27 AKEE: WOOHOO! 09:27 Jack-O-Pult: I murdered Cherry Bomb by making it explode and I burnt Chomper to death! 09:27 (WM) : And the backup jet engine! 09:27 AKEE: WE OBVIOUSLY WIN! 09:27 SOnya : -taking pictures, and taking notes, amazed- oh wow, really interesting 09:27 (Cherry Bomb) : *Throws bombs on the Bamboo Shoots* 09:27 (Bamboom) : Only few remain. 09:28 Poppy: Those nightmares with you murdering me in them are become much more potent. As if they're bound to happen eventually. 09:28 (Many pults: BOOOOOO!) 09:28 Spectators btw 09:28 Ghostly Spike: If you try to kill Futurita, it will. 09:28 Jack-O-Pult: Don't worry, pults! I'm about to go on a K.O streak! 09:28 AKEE: I'M ALIVE- *crushed by a boulder* 09:28 (Flower Pot) and (Torchwood) : *Fusion* 09:28 TORCH POT 09:28 Torch Pot: *Burns the Tank Bamboom is in* 09:29 Jack-O-Pult: Cursed Fire puts out other types of fire! *throws lots of cursed fire at Torch Pot* 09:29 (WM) : *Snipes down a lot of Elites* 09:29 AKEE: HA. NOT DEAD. 09:29 (Magnet) : *Throws heavy bomb at Warlords* 09:29 Poppy: Anything else that'll make it happen? 09:29 I MEAN 09:29 BAMBOOM 09:29 Sonya : they are SO weird looking, like, that Blue watermelon is half Catapult>,,, 09:29 DAMN AUTO-TEXT 09:29 Ghostly Spike:..... If you anger him, Banectus. 09:30 Poppy: Oh. I might have done that before you told me not to. 09:30 (Bamboom) : *Fires missile* 09:30 Banectus: *kills Poppy* 09:30 Ghostly Spike: D: 09:30 (Suddenly, all the non-warlord Offplants die) 09:30 (WM) : it's a showdown! 09:30 (WM) : I got the helicopter! *Goes in it* 09:30 AKEE: *fires missiles and then gets in the chopper* 09:31 Poppy: Hey, unfair! Instant K.Os aren't allowed these days! 09:31 Torch Pot: *Fires missile on chopper, but it lands on him, killing him* 09:31 (Bamboom) vs. (Chomper) .... 09:31 And Jack-O-Pult 09:31 CHOMPER CHOMPER 09:31 (Chomper is already dead) 09:31 The warlord 09:31 Ghostly Spike: You insta-killed Peancie. 09:31 (Bamboom) : *Fires issile at Chomper* 09:31 Banectus: YEAH! 09:31 AKEE: KILL HIM! 09:31 Chomper: NOOOO *Bites Jack-O-Pult* 09:31 Poppy: Saying that you backstabbed someone doesn't mean you actually automatically killed then. 09:31 *them 09:31 (Bamboom) : No, only I remained! 09:32 Let's edit the Tree 09:32 Banectus: It ALWAYS does. 09:32 (And there THAT goes. I was the first one to use Chomper.) 09:32 Ghostly Spike: And you murdered many Puffbinks. 09:32 Added Round: Cacti vs. Pults 09:32 WOOHOO. NEW RP! 09:32 Not now lol. 09:32 Poppy: Yeah... I may have killed them by reviving them. 09:32 Sonya : should I just take a sample of their DNA for studies?, I don't know if their hostile or not... 09:32 The next round will be after tomorrow. 09:32 DAMN IT! 09:32 I WANT TO SEE THAT D: 09:33 I know, it will be awesome :D 09:33 I'm not about to wait. 09:33 Bamboom and Winter Melon vs. Futurita and David. That's epic. 09:33 Poppy: And by that, I mean that I pretended to kill them. 09:34 Wow. 09:34 ? 09:34 . 09:34 How does one instantly kill all non-warlocks? 09:34 @W-C i do that to abbreviate time 09:34 ... 09:34 So you're saying that no matter what, warlocks always survive the longest? 09:34 Nope 09:35 K 09:35 This is boring. 09:36 SOnya : -gets a DNA collector and sneaks behind- 09:36 Poppy: Sonya? Where are you? 09:37 Poppy: Please don't collect my DNA. 09:37 Poppy: If you're even going to do that. 09:37 Sonya : I'm not 09:37 Poppy: Okay? 09:37 (Chilly) : -aparently eating a brick stupidly- 09:38 Poppy: Don't be suspicious, please. Wait, where is Futurita? 09:38 Wanna do PAGD except not ruined by some cactus? 09:38 Futurita: Right here. 09:38 idk anymore -_- 09:38 just like chill, idk 09:38 How about we do, but we kick WC out of the RP if he ruins it at all by killing main characters? 09:39 Poppy: *tries to stab Futurita, but misses* DAMN YOU, MISS CHANCE! 09:39 Nothing against you, WC 09:39 Meh. 09:39 Futurita: Ha. *walks away* 09:39 The only reason I'd be popular would be because of being OP in my opinion. 09:39 Yeah 09:39 Poppy: *tries to stab Futurita again* I MUST MURDER YOU IN FRONT OF GHOSTLY SPIKE! 09:39 But you'd be popular in the wrong way 09:39 Wait. 09:40 WTF O-o 09:40 I'd be impopular, not popular :l 09:40 oops 09:40 unpopular 09:40 I NEED A PIC OF GINGER PLANT DRESSED UP AS A NINJA, STAT 09:40 OKAY I CAN TRY 09:40 :l 09:41 I'm still here, waiting for a RP. 09:41 I SWEAR IF ONE OF YOU THINK OF GINGER (Le hair color) I WILL EAT YOUR NUTELLA 09:41 But... 09:41 1) I don't like nutella. 09:41 2) I don't have any nutella. 09:41 u do 09:41 I don't. 09:41 alsew 09:42 Both of them are true. 09:42 should I extend the variety of Derpy-matronics? 09:42 no 09:42 like, Different levels of stupid 09:42 nah 09:42 k 09:42 that'd be too complex for dem 09:42 in fact 09:42 a simple RP plot would be complex for dem 09:43 I need a stupid and Funny name for Plushtrap 09:43 How about we all make another Plantemon, like Peancie or new plants? 09:43 Pilloshtrop 09:43 I KNOW 09:43 COILHAZARD 09:43 Springtranp 09:43 Greginja? 09:43 Coilhazard 09:43 YES 09:43 lemee c 09:43 uhhh 09:43 Wumbo? 09:44 EVERYONE NEEDS ONE NEW PLANT/TWO POKEPLANTS! 09:44 WUMBO 09:44 Pilloshtropz 09:44 Naahahh 09:44 Too bad 09:44 You have three characters 09:44 Just like the free Inklings. 09:44 XD 09:44 DO IT 09:44 I'm not accepting the Pokeplantz. 09:44 DOOO IIIIIT 09:44 nah 09:44 2lazy 09:45 ..... I'll make its page for you 09:45 unless you want a winter melon icecream pokayman 09:45 :3 09:45 nahh 09:45 what about 09:45 JIMELON 09:45 Jinx + Winter Melon 09:45 YES 09:45 OMG 09:45 omg pls no 09:45 YES 09:45 NICKI MINAJ 09:45 we need a better ice type for it 09:46 Bellshooter? 09:46 Peasprout? 09:46 ..... Everyone thinks of Bellsprout.... 09:46 ikr 09:46 BEN PLANTED 09:46 How 'bout Paras! 09:47 Along with the Puffbinks, I have.... 09:47 uh 09:47 leme si 09:47 ... 09:47 Groupotatosalas 09:47 THIS POKEPLANT THIS IS SERIOUSLY ANNOYING ME :l 09:48 THEN JUST MAKE A NEW CHARACTER OVERALL 09:48 THIS IS A CELEBRATION 09:48 How, though? 09:48 How? Eh, it's to celebrate the start of the War RP's. 09:48 a robot or something 09:49 ANY NEW PLANT/ZOMBIE 09:49 JUST MAKE A NEW CHARACTER 09:49 hmm 09:49 I did. 09:49 Oh, right. 09:49 Kangaskorangd 09:49 I have one which Randomz should know about. 09:49 *Kangaskorange 09:49 Yeah? 09:49 WAIT, I KNOW IT 09:49 Shhh, don't reveal it. 09:50 k 09:50 M___________ 09:51 Not Kangaskorange 09:51 ... 09:51 RP? 09:51 I know its name 09:51 Sure! 09:51 Sonya : -looking around for someone to help out- huh.... I want to know if they are any other robots like me 09:51 K 09:52 Normal RP or wut? 09:52 Futurita: *towers above Sonya* Join us.... 09:52 OOH! 09:52 Sonya : I said no -still in her bubble shield thing- 09:52 DODRIORANGE (Dodrio and an orange) 09:52 Poppy: No, don't. They're evil! 09:53 Futurita:.... *tosses Poppy into Suburbia* 09:53 Ghostly Spike: POPPY! 09:53 Poppy: We're already in Suburbia. 09:53 Futurita: No. 09:53 Poppy: *facepalm* 09:53 Poppy: Anyways. 09:54 Poppy: I invented something! 09:54 Dodriorange: *sees Poppy* Hi! I'm Dodriorange! What are you? 09:54 Poppy: The anti-cactus-squad-bot! 09:54 Ghostly Spike: You did? Cool! 09:54 Sonya : I love this shield bubble! -lies down on it, drinking nitrogen to increase her battery lief- 09:54 A.C.S.B: MUST DESTROY CACTUS SQUAD 09:54 Poppy: It'll try and burn Futurita to death on sight, too. 09:55 Dodriorange: Okay? 09:55 Poppy: Wait, what? I never invented the A.C.S.B. 09:55 W-C: I did! 09:55 Poppy: Why was I saying that I did, then? 09:55 Sonya : -rolls aroun in her shield- its so amazing- 09:55 Dodriorange: Who are you?! 09:55 Futurita: Weird.... 09:56 Poppy: No, seriously. I tried to burn Futurita into a cake last night for some reason. Is W-C trying to take over me? 09:56 Ghostly Spike: I HATE YOU! *flies away, sad* 09:56 Dodriorange.... *runs away* 09:57 Poppy: Geez, it's not my fault that I done that... 09:57 Poppy: I HAVE TO SORT THIS OUT WITH W-C NOW. 09:57 Ghostly Spike: You wanted to kill me- and Futurita. 09:57 Poppy: Time to go on an adventu- no I didn't! 09:57 Sonya : -relaxing in the shield ball- its so nice and soft in here- 09:58 Navi: *sees Sonya* Hi! 09:58 Poppy: Actual- SHUT UP, WEIRD MIND CONTROL- I di- I'M NOT ACTING THIS OUT! 09:58 Ghostly Spike:.... What? 09:58 Sonya : hey Navi! 09:58 W-C: It's funny seeing Poppy struggle. *messing with a machine* 09:58 Navi: What'cha doing? 09:59 Poppy: Ghostly, help. I think W-C might be trying to take ove- OWEL SHOVEL- r me! 09:59 Dodriorange: *comes across Navi* Yeah, hi. Do you know how to get to the Solak Region? 09:59 Sonya : nothing.. just rekaxing 09:59 Navi: Okay. *points in the direction of the Solak Region* 09:59 Ghostly Spike: *possesses WC* Happy? 09:59 Sonya : hm? 09:59 Poppy: Yeah, because the mind control machine thing stopped. 10:00 Ghostly Spike: Yaya. 10:00 Navi: What now? 10:00 Poppy: I really need to work on my sweet-eating skills! Bye! 10:00 Sonya : I don't know.... I love bein gin here, I feel like a...uh, I don't know 10:00 W-C: *talking to Ghostly in her thoughts* "You wouldn't murder your sister, would you?" 10:01 Navi: Okay! 10:01 Ghostly Spike: Not at all! 10:01 W-C: *talking to Ghostly through her thoughts* "Think about it. There would be nobody to irritate you." 10:02 Sonya : I might get used to this planet :) 10:02 W-C: *talking to Ghostly through her thoughts* "And you would be able to get revenge on Suburbia with nobody in your way." 10:02 Ghostly Spike:..... I will think about it. 10:03 Navi: So will I! 2015 07 15